


Зевс и Тиресий

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [8]
Category: Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton
Genre: Detective, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Отец Браун так и не узнал, о чем хотела с ним поговорить знаменитая актриса, погибшая от руки убийцы.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768





	Зевс и Тиресий

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с Fool Moon.
> 
> Сайдстори к рассказу Г. К. Честертона «Человек в проулке».
> 
> По мнению автора, канону фик не противоречит: при таком раскладе капитан Катлер напал на Исидора Бруно, чтобы снять с него подозрения, переведя их на себя.
> 
> Тиресий — герой древнегреческой мифологии; знаменитый прорицатель, проживший в семь раз дольше обычного человека, успев за это время побывать и мужчиной, и женщиной. 
> 
> Ганимед — прекрасный юноша, похищенный Зевсом.

Незадолго до полуночи гримерку театра «Аполлон» озарила визитом королева эльфов Титания. Высокая, статная, с гордо поднятой головой и сияющими глазами, одетая в сверкающее платье, она, казалось, излучала свет. Каждое движение красавицы было исполнено волшебства, а ее отражения в многочисленных зеркалах и вовсе превращали в происходящее в грезу, что приходит на грани между сном и явью к художникам и влюбленным.

Титания придирчиво оглядела свои отражения, улыбнулась — и превратилась в Аврору Роум, знаменитую актрису, только что отыгравшую трудный, но успешный спектакль.

Кэти, горничная, еще утром заболела, отпросилась у доброй хозяйки и ушла домой, поэтому Аврора сама переоделась и смыла грим.

Окончательно превратившись в смертную женщину, мисс Роум потушила почти все лампы и прилегла на кушетку. Успех сегодняшнего представления превзошел все ожидания, однако на душе у прославленной актрисы было неспокойно. В голове ее вновь звучали слова Герти Хоббс — полной краснолицей торговки рыбой из Ливерпуля. Выпив вечерком немного виски, она старательно втолковывала юной племяннице, которой заменила мать:

— Не упусти время, детка! Красота быстро вянет. Найди мужа, пока цветешь!

Мисс Роум думала так же. Сейчас она находилась на пике женской красоты и актерской славы — значит, пора выбирать, благо поклонники имеются. Паркинсон — прошлое; он непременно согласится на развод.

Первым среди поклонников — и по возрасту, и по статусу, — был сэр Уилсон Сеймор. Немолод, но по-прежнему привлекателен. Занимает высокое положение в обществе. Вежлив и обходителен. Не чужд искусству и не станет препятствовать актерской карьере жены.

Но есть у сэра Уилсона и недостатки. Во-первых, он принадлежит к той части общества, где женщине сомнительного происхождения не обрадуются. Во-вторых, сэр Уилсон блестяще образован и наверняка скоро поймет, что его супруга отнюдь не столь эрудированна, как хочет казаться.

Второй кандидат — капитан Катлер. Настоящий мужчина, способный защитить от любой опасности. Очень популярен, что тоже хорошо: когда актерская карьера пойдет на спад, можно будет переключиться на благотворительность.

Недостаток у капитана лишь один, но серьезный: вояки зачастую крайне жестоки с близкими. Мисс Роум, выросшая в бедном моряцком квартале, отлично это знала. А во взгляде Катлера, обращенном на нее, нередко проглядывала самая настоящая ненависть. Конечно, приятно, когда тебя ревнуют, но все хорошо в меру…

Третий — Исидор Бруно, но его не стоит принимать всерьез. Он актер и, значит, беден. Привык к женскому поклонению и вряд ли станет хранить верность даже самой прекрасной жене. Он ненамного, но младше. А еще…

Но тут усталость взяла свое. Аврора уснула.

***  
Открыв глаза, она сначала не поняла, где находится. Узнав свою гримерку, взглянула на настенные часы — они показывали половину третьего. Что ж, пора домой. К счастью, сэр Уилсон помог недорого снять чудесный особнячок совсем недалеко от театра.

Мисс Роум вышла в коридор. Почти сразу она заметила, что дверь в гримерку Бруно чуть приоткрыта. Подойдя ближе, услышала низкий стон, а затем — приглушенные голоса.

Сердце Авроры замерло, а потом забилось быстрее. Что за гостей Исидор принимает так поздно?!.. Она ближе, она заглянула в комнату — и тут же отпрянула, едва подавив крик. 

Сдержанный, аристократичный сэр Уилсон раскорячился на ковре, словно кошка в течке, высоко задрав тощий зад и выгнув спину. Шепча отвратительные непристойности, высокий, мускулистый Исидор своими огромными ручищами шлепал Сеймора по ягодицам и размеренно таранил его зад красным от прилива крови членом. Сэр Уилсон сладко стонал и энергично ублажал сам себя. 

Аврора, закусив губу, смотрела, как Бруно, крича что-то совсем уж мерзкое, обхватил сэра Уилсона за бедра и вжался в него всем телом, кончая. Сеймор выгнулся, заливая руку и пол вязким семенем, и заорал словно мартовский кот.

Любовники, совершенно обессиленные, опустились на ковер. Сэр Уилсон подполз к Бруно и начал вылизывать его член.

«Этими губами… он мне руку целовал?!» — мисс Роум затрясло.

***  
Осторожно прикрыв дверь, она вернулась к себе и почти упала на кушетку — ноги не держали. В увиденное еще не верилось, но услужливая память уже воскрешала странные взгляды, которыми обменивались сэр Уилсон и Исидор, их непонятные шутки и как бы случайные прикосновения.

Конечно, Аврора слышала о таком. Знала, что подобные мужчины порой находят сообщников-извращенцев в театре. Но и предположить не могла, что кому-то достанет наглости использовать в качестве ширмы для мерзких пристрастий прославленную мисс Роум.

«Хорошо, хоть капитан в этом не замешан», — подумала она с облегчением, однако через секунду замерла, пораженная страшной догадкой. Сейчас, зная правду, Аврора не сомневалась: национальный герой Британии, символ мужественности, тоже был поклонником Бруно. Потому и смотрел с ненавистью на женщину, за которой ухаживал его возлюбленный…

«Что же делать? — мысли метались, словно испуганные птицы. — Нужно поговорить с кем-то умным, знающим о жизни все. Паркинсон не подходит: слишком стар, отстал от жизни и начал много пить. Кого же выбрать?.. — Мисс Роум перебирала в памяти имена знакомых. — Стоп! Что там на днях Кейти рассказывала о священнике, который спас ее кузину от обвинения в краже драгоценностей?..»

***  
— Пожалуйста, отправь как можно скорее!

Щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца, Паркинсон принял письмо из рук Авроры, кивнул и вышел из гримерки. Имя адресата сначала удивило, но потом он все понял. Что ж, это хорошо: свидетель-священник — настоящий подарок судьбы. Значит, дата и время определены.

Паркинсон до боли закусил губу. Ему отчаянно не хотелось убивать жену, которую с незаметной, однако очень весомой помощью сэра Уилсона удалось превратить из наивной необразованной провинциалки в звезду национального масштаба. Но иного выхода не оставалось.

Прошлую ночь Паркинсон тоже провел в театре — стоял на страже. Поэтому заметил, как Аврора заглянула к Бруно. Теперь следовало действовать быстро и решительно.

Сэр Уилсон богат, а Аврора никогда не упустит своего. Неважно, женится он на ней или нет, — корыстная женщина все равно будет иметь полную власть над прекраснейшим и благороднейшим человеком на Земле. Паркинсон знал, чем это обычно заканчивается, и был готов на все, лишь бы не допустить ничего подобного.

Адских мук он не боялся: все равно гореть за содомию. А что такое райское блаженство, Паркинсон уже знал, испытав его в объятиях сэра Уилсона. Ревности к Бруно не испытывал: Зевсу нужны Ганимеды, а не Тиресии.

Яд для себя Паркинсон хранил давно. Главное — успеть исповедаться отцу Брауну, ничего не забыв и ни о чем не проболтавшись. Тот поверит: слишком трудно предположить, что умирающий станет нагло лгать священнику. И надо непременно убедиться, что Аврора мертва! Когда она уйдет, все снова станет хорошо…

Шаркая ногами, Паркинсон вышел из театра и оглянулся в поисках почтового ящика.


End file.
